Simón dice
by Kaochi
Summary: "No soy ningún cobarde". Entonces ella se acerca a su oído, sonriente. Se acerca sin importar que la varita todavía permanezca atravesada entre ambos, y con la voz estrangulada por la presión que la punta ejerce sobre su tráquea, le susurra una única cosa envuelta en dulces risitas roncas: "Demuéstralo".


Bueno, pues aquí está mi feto recién parido para el concurso. Pensaba que iba a quedar más descontenta con el resultado, pero al final después del palizón que me he metido creo que no he perdido del todo mi tiempo XDDD. Hurra.

**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes mentados en esta historia me pertenecen, si no que son propiedad de Jota Ká y su mente olvidadiza. Yo sólo me limito a recordar que no todo en esta vida gira en torno al señor de gafitas culodevaso. _

Este fic participa en el reto especial "El tapiz de los Black", conmemorativo del Aniversario del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. **

* * *

_Aquel de vosotros que no tenga pecado, puede tirarle la primera piedra._

(Jn 8, 1-11).

* * *

—¿Cuál te gusta?

Es la primera pregunta que Bellatrix le hace. Las primeras palabras que intercambian desde que han abandonado Grimmauld Place y se han aparecido en esa sucia callejuela repleta de viejos establecimientos muggles, aunque éstas resultan tan poco esclarecedoras como las pobres explicaciones que le ha ofrecido en casa, justo antes de partir. "_Te va a gustar, Reggie. Créeme. Coge la capa y deja de protestar_". Y eso es todo. Un montón de conjugaciones del verbo gustar que, paradójicamente, están consiguiendo que lo que sea que vayan a hacer a Regulus le "guste" bastante poco.

A veces el slytherin se pregunta si su prima siempre es así de críptica, o si es que simplemente disfruta exponiendo su inexperiencia sobre el tapete. No obstante, antes de rendirse a lo evidente, hace un intento desesperado por captar aquello que se le escapa. ¿A qué se refiere? ¿A esas cosas metálicas de diferentes colores que bloquean las entradas o a las escasas viviendas cuyas fachadas parecen a punto de derrumbarse? Desde luego, ni una ni otra cosa parecen tener el más mínimo sentido.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunta finalmente, exasperado—. Se suponía que debíamos esperar hasta que se redujese la vigilancia. Macnair dijo que el Ministro se había vuelto completamente loco a raíz de lo de…

—"Se suponía que debíamos esperar hasta que se redujese la vigilancia" —repite Bellatrix, en un claro ademán de burla que consigue enmudecer a Regulus al instante—. ¿Ahora el imbécil de Macnair sabe más que yo? ¿Acaso es él a quien siempre requiere el Señor Tenebroso? No, por supuesto que no. ¿Y sabes por qué?

Evidentemente, su abierta sonrisa ya deja entrever que adivina perfectamente el desconocimiento de Regulus sobre el tema, pero aún así no puede simplemente tragarse su petulancia. Es la inevitable relación de subordinación alumno-maestro, y las enseñanzas de Bellatrix siempre comienzan por la misma lección: yo sé más que tú.

—Porque los cobardes son los únicos que permanecen sentados aun cuando hay millones de cosas por hacer. —Su prima se humedece los labios, exhalando el aire casi con rabia—. Les oirás llamarse a sí mismos "prudentes", pero la realidad es que la mayoría de ellos, como Macnair, escuchan la palabra Azkaban y se mean encima.

Regulus se mantiene callado a pesar de disentir, porque si hay algo que ha aprendido a lo largo de todos esos años es que Bellatrix se parece mucho a su madre. Y Walburga siempre ha alabado ese don que tiene su hijo para saber —en sus propias palabras— "medir y reservar sus opiniones hasta el momento adecuado". Aunque lo que más le apetezca en ese instante sea decirle a su prima que Macnair debe poseer algún talento útil si todavía sigue con vida. Después de todo, ¿cuándo se ha casado Lord Voldemort con la clemencia?

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —se anima finalmente a repetir, aunque esta vez su tono muestra mucha más cautela que antes.

_Sólo necesito agradarla lo suficiente como para que me lo explique. Nada más. No voy a agachar más la cabeza, y mucho menos por Bellatrix. No soy un cobarde._

Su prima sonríe, apoyándose la punta de la varita en la barbilla con aire juguetón. A lo lejos, el maullido lastimero de un gato se entremezcla con el murmullo de voces apagadas que provienen de la avenida principal.

—¿Alguna vez has utilizado la maldición Imperius, querido? ¿No? Qué lástima… —afirma, con esa voz de niña pequeña que tanto le gusta utilizar y que a Regulus le crispa los nervios. Sin embargo, esta vez está tan concentrado en sus palabras que ni siquiera el tono pegajoso le molesta—. Entonces me temo que no me sirves para…

—He leído libros. De la Sección Prohibida.

Su tono de voz está cargado de una mezcla de desesperación y ansia tan agridulce que incluso él mismo se sorprende, aunque no deja de contener el aliento hasta que no ve que Bellatrix entorna sus grandes ojos oscuros con cierto interés. Es entonces cuando comprende que solo dispone de unos pocos minutos para convencerla de que sirve, de que puede y tiene unas ganas de aprender verdaderamente voraces, y no piensa desaprovecharlos.

—Se requiere el permiso de un profesor, pero si en sexto año escoges Defensa Avanzada Contra las Artes Oscuras nadie pone objeciones a la hora de firmar las autorizaciones para los trabajos —explica rápidamente, procurando sonar lo más sereno posible—. "Historia del mal", "La Magia más Diabólica", "Trilogía de Las Tres", "Magia Suprema: los secretos de las antiguas maldiciones"… Los he leído todos. Algunos simplemente recopilan historias antiguas, pero otros contienen encantamientos poderosos. Y también hablan de la Imperius.

Bellatrix bufa, sacando la lengua en una infantil mueca de asco.

—Lees sobre cosas que después nunca pruebas… ¿Eso es para ti aprender? El buen alumno de mamá, que es un ávido y formal lector. Tal vez debería llamar ya a Macnair, está claro que su política de actuación te pega más que la mía.

—No soy…

Pero su prima no se detiene, al contrario. Continúa soltando más y más palabras, continúa alzando esa voz chirriante y burlona mientras pisotea con inquina su orgullo y le predice un futuro patético, abochornante, insignificante. _Hinca ya la rodilla, Reggie, porque al final va a resultar que el inútil de Sirius Black es en verdad el hijo pródigo de la familia, y tú no eres más que un… _

Nada. Silencio. La punta de la varita de Regulus se clava con aún más inquina en el pálido cuello de su prima, a quién el movimiento ha pillado completamente por sorpresa. Al chico le tiembla el pulso, le tiembla incluso el corazón dentro del pecho, pero las palabras que salen de sus labios suenan tan firmes como una roca.

—No soy ningún cobarde.

Durante los escasos segundos en los que ambas miradas se enfrentan, Regulus se pregunta si no ha ido demasiado lejos. Nunca se ha enfrentado a Bellatrix, y por supuesto tiene muy claro que en un duelo llevaría por completo las de perder, pero las acusaciones de su prima le han enfadado tanto que por un momento se le ha ido la cabeza. _Mierda. Mierda. _

Entonces ella se acerca a su oído, sonriente. Altiva, orgullosa. Se acerca sin importar que la varita todavía permanezca atravesada entre ambos, y con la voz estrangulada por la presión que la punta ejerce sobre su tráquea, le susurra una única cosa envuelta en dulces risitas roncas.

—_Demuéstralo_.

* * *

[...]

El mercadillo de Whitechapel Road atrae a gente de todo tipo, y concretamente a esas horas de la mañana siempre parece hervir de actividad. Padres y madres haciendo la compra, ancianas charlando con los tenderos, niños correteando entre los puestos… Y pese a la cantidad de personas que circulan de un lado para otro, nadie repara en esa peculiar pareja vestida de forma inusual que lleva un rato observándolos desde la acera.

Quizá los muggles carecen incluso de instinto de supervivencia, o puede que sean tan arrogantes como para pensar que no tienen nada que temer.

_Ilusos._

—Elige uno. Venga.

Regulus lleva rato ya saltando la vista de unos a otros, sin terminar de decidirse. Bellatrix le ha explicado que van a jugar a un juego —_muy similar al ajedrez, ¿sabes al menos jugar al ajedrez?_—, pero que previamente deben elegir a sus peones. Utilizando el frío sentido de la lógica —nunca le ha gustado el ajedrez, pero su padre le enseñó a jugar cuando era pequeño y sabe que el azar no es buen consejero—, finalmente se decide por un hombre pelirrojo y velludo de unos cuarenta años, cuyos brazos y torso podrían competir perfectamente en volumen con los de Hagrid. Es fuerte —lleva un rato apiñando a pulso bloques casi del tamaño de su baúl— y grande, una Torre magnífica, y Regulus ya lo ha comprobado: no hay nadie más por los alrededores cuya constitución física pueda hacer frente a semejante mole.

—Aquel —señala finalmente, muy orgulloso de su lógica deductiva.

Bellatrix recorre sus incisivos superiores con la lengua, esbozando una sonrisa torcida, y con el extremo de su varita señala a otro hombre trajeado que en esos momentos cruza por delante de uno de los puestos a toda velocidad. Incluso a distancia, Regulus puede apreciar las extensas manchas de sudor que adornan la zona de las axilas, así como los huesudos tobillos cubiertos por calcetines negros que asoman debido al mal tallado del pantalón. El muggle no cesa de secarse la cara cetrina con un pañuelo arrugado, y justo antes de cruzar en su dirección se tropieza con uno de los niños y un montón de papeles terminan desparramados entre la acera y la carretera. ¿El peón? Regulus duda que llegue siquiera a eso.

—Es el mío —reitera Bellatrix, muy contenta, avanzando un par de pasos hacia delante—. Vamos.

Se detienen justo en la parte trasera de uno de los tenderetes, en un punto desde el cual poseen visibilidad de ambas "piezas": el peón continúa recogiendo a puñados sus maltrechos papeles, mientras que la torre se dispone a levantar otro pesado trozo de piedra gris. Es el momento.

—_Imperio_.

Inmediatamente, el muggle debilucho del traje deja de recoger papeles y se queda con la mirada vidriosa clavada en el horizonte. Ya ni siquiera parece necesitar las gafas, que se le han escurrido a un lado y yacen en el suelo con un cristal completamente rajado. Bellatrix se gira entonces hacia Regulus, completamente satisfecha, y alza ambas cejas con impaciencia.

Es su turno. Ahora no puede fallar. Sabe exactamente todo lo que tiene que hacer, cuál es la palabra correcta y qué sensación debe invadirle inmediatamente después. Se ha bebido cada una de las explicaciones que ha encontrado, detalle a detalle, y está más que preparado. Tiene que hacerlo. Quiere hacerlo. Así que cierra los ojos un segundo y coge aire.

_No soy un cobarde. _

—_Imperio_.

El bloque de hormigón cae a los pies del obrero en el mismo instante en el que el cosquilleo asciende repentinamente por su brazo, como un lazo del diablo invisible que va entrelazándose poco a poco con nervios y músculos, hasta finalmente llegar a su cerebro. No es una sensación nada desagradable, a pesar de que los vínculos mágicos que ahora unen sus conciencias se asemejan a una goma poco tensada: necesita estar muy concentrado para no perder el control.

—¿Y ahora?

Bellatrix une las manos, apoyando el mentón sobre ambos dedos anulares, para después trazar un amplio círculo con la varita igual que si fuese una bailarina.

—Ahora tienen que matarse.

* * *

[...]

Esa misma noche, cuando Kreacher sube a llamarlo para la cena, Regulus alega estar enfermo y permanece tumbado sobre la cama, completamente inmóvil. Cada vez que cierra los ojos, las imágenes acuden a su mente como acromántulas ante la evidencia de carne fresca: los golpes, los chillidos de la gente, los puestos desmoronándose uno tras otro cada vez que los cuerpos chocan contra ellos con un ruido sordo. Las cajas de fresas aplastadas contra el suelo, de las cuales sale un líquido sucio muy parecido a la sangre. La propia sangre, toda la que mana cada vez que el peón asesta un nuevo golpe a la torre. Primero ha sido la nariz, pero luego ha empezado a chorrear también por el hueco de los ojos, cuando estos han sido arrancados de su sitio igual que ciruelas maduras.

Golpes, y golpes y más golpes, pero ni una sola súplica. Ha sido el jaque mate más largo de su vida, porque en el ajedrez mágico basta un sillazo de la reina para romper por la mitad al caballo. Basta un simple golpe del alfil para reducir a cenizas al caballo. Sin embargo, han sido necesarios más de diez golpes del peón para arrancar finalmente la cabeza de la torre. Entonces ha empezado a acudir muchísima gente, un montón de trastos de esos muggles haciendo un ruido insoportable, y lo último que Regulus ha alcanzado a ver antes de que Bellatrix agarrase su hombro con fuerza y se desapareciesen, ha sido el cuerpo agujereado del peón caer limpiamente sobre la acera.

Con un sonido ahogado y una violenta sacudida, se inclina a un lado de la cama y aguanta estoicamente las arcadas hasta que finalmente el vómito le sube por la garganta y termina estampado contra la fina moqueta verde esmeralda. Regulus jadea, limpiándose la comisura de los labios con la manga, antes de respirar hondo para intentar tranquilizarse.

Ya está, lo ha hecho. No es Walden Macnair, no es Sirius Black. No es un cobarde, y debe estar muy orgulloso de lo que ha logrado hoy, aunque no pueda contarlo. Ya no es el niño de mamá, ni el chiquillo escuálido de los Black: ahora se ha ganado su sitio, y pronto su nombre también aparecerá en los recortes que se apiñan a un lado del cabecero de su cama, suspendidos sobre la pared. Pero para ello, como muchas veces ha escuchado, son necesarios algunos sacrificios. El camino hacia la grandeza no es fácil, porque si no habría un montón de gente grande y aquello dejaría de tener mérito.

Cuando después de un buen rato consigue por fin volver a tumbarse, cubriéndose con las sábanas hasta la barbilla y abandonándose a la oscuridad de su habitación, el eco de la conversación final con Bellatrix en el recibidor se convierte en la banda sonora oficial del conjunto de pesadillas que están a punto de oficiarse en su subconsciente.

"—¿Por qué ése?

Y Bellatrix, risueña como nunca, se inclina de nuevo sobre él y le susurra su secreto:

_Tenía ESA expresión_".

A fin de cuentas, un psicópata reconoce a otro, ¿no?

* * *

_Aloha!~_

No sé si he llegado a explicar con claridad el motivo de por qué Bellatrix escoge al hombre que escoge, pero realmente lo hace porque a pesar de que físicamente pueda parecer un desgraciado de la vida, las apariencias engañan en muchos casos y hay que saber ver más allá. Ahí Regulus tiene una valiosa lección para aprender que probablemente le servirá de mucho cuando se dé cuenta de que no es oro todo lo que reluce y que la causa que está apoyando está errada.

En fin, por lo demás no sé si quería explicar algo más... He escogido a Walden Macnair como cabeza de turco porque según he leído siempre trabajó para el Ministerio (aunque fuese leal a Voldemort en realidad) y creo que, como muchos otros mortis, jugó doble con los dos bandos y es algo que me parece que Bellatrix sin duda censuraría. Evidentemente, puedo estar equivocada XDDDDDDDDDD así que desde aquí pido sorrys a las fanses y fansos de Macnair XDDDDD. Ah sí, y lo de Defensa Avanzada Contra las Artes Oscuras juro que lo leí en alguna parte porque lo tenía apuntado y subrayado en mi libreta XDDDD. Ahora mismo no recuerdo de dónde pude sacarlo, pero espero no habérmelo inventado así por el morro XD.

Para terminar, dar las gracias principalmente a **TBlackRose**, porque pese a que en China eran las taitantas se ha ofrecido a leerse la primera parte del fic (lo que me había dado tiempo a escribir para esos entonces, pobrecica mía) y me ha dado su sincera opinión. Igualmente tengo MUCHO que agradecerle a **mi Sirius particular **(a.k.a Ida), que pese a que el fic era un tochaco me ha insistido en que se lo mandase y se lo ha leído todo todito de principio a fin, así que va para ella. Porque es el Sirius más genial que he visto nunca.

Felices tres añitos, foro de los Black. A por otros tres añitos igual de geniales.

PD. Dejar reviews favorece los orgasmos en las relaciones sexuales.


End file.
